In a conventional online meeting, meeting participants connect their client devices to an online meeting server which hosts the online meeting. Suitable client devices include desktop computers, tablets, and smartphones.
Once the meeting participants have connected their client devices to the online meeting server, the meeting participants are able to view meeting content such as slides of a slide show, pages of a document, and head shots captured by webcams. Additionally, the meeting participants are able to share voice input, i.e., voice feeds from the meeting participants are combined into an aggregate feed which is sent to each client device. Accordingly, the online meeting provides for a collaborative exchange among the meeting participants even though the meeting participants may reside in different locations.